1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method, a circuit and a system for mitigating distortion in single-ended input to differential output circuits.
2. Related Art
In many applications, it is desirable to use differential signals instead of single-ended signals. Differential signals typically result in better control of receiver circuitry, faster circuits and lower power consumption. However, signals are often generated and initially transmitted as unbalanced single ended signals. Accordingly, converters, sometimes referred to as “baluns” (balanced-unbalanced converters), that convert an unbalanced single-ended signal to a pair of amplified balanced differential signals may be used.
In integrated circuits, passive baluns, which may be configured as a wire wrapped around a core, may be costly, complex and unsuitable for wide bandwidth applications. Conversely, conventional active baluns, which may be configured as an active conversion circuit, are non-linear, cause unfavorable power dissipation and introduce undesirable distortion in the differential signals.